


smiles.

by princepscaeli



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, coffee shop AU, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3140843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princepscaeli/pseuds/princepscaeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her smile took his breath away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	smiles.

Sugawara kept his brown irises steeled on the words inside his textbook, occasionally taking a sip of his coffee to drive his stupor away; but it only worked for so long until his hands drummed against the flat surface of the table as he sighed in resignation. As his supply of coffee slowly dwindled, all understanding rushed out along with it and all the words inside his head became ineffable. 

The last strand of his sanity would have snapped if he hadn’t deterred his gaze from his infuriating textbook and seen the girl at the other end of the coffee shop. He’d seen her a couple times before, but never really paid attention to her.

In this single instantaneous moment however, all his frustrations were forgotten when he saw her give the faintest of smiles in his direction- he felt his heart stop beating in his chest and his breath was knocked out of his lungs.

She was more than beautiful; there were no words in his limited vocabulary that he could use to describe even a fraction of her beauty. With her flawless skin, lustrous obsidian hair, and her bright cerulean eyes, Sugawara was more than certain that in this instant he would have never even been able to form a coherent sentence if he tried to talk to her.  
He could only stare at her with a dumb-struck expression before grinning back in a lopsided fashion; unaware of how much of a fool he was making himself into. 

The girl giggled softly into her hands, hiding her face behind them as her shoulders shook slightly from her laughter. Sugawara flushed in embarrassment when he realized he was staring- allowing himself to go back and hide behind his textbook; hoping that she wouldn’t laugh at him again.

But Sugawara continued to peek from behind the frame of his textbook and look in her direction- longing to see another one of her soft smiles that took his breath away.


End file.
